dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Identity Crisis
"Identity Crisis" is the twenty sixth episode of the TV-series Danny Phantom. Danny is sick and tired of his human life messing with his ghost life, so he splits himself in two using the Fenton Ghostcatcher, his ghost self to handle his superheroic duties while his human self goofs off. However the two must find a way to work together when Technus comes to cause trouble. Episode Recap After checking the files to make sure all the ghosts they caught are indeed, caught, the trio start their weekend of fun. The hard drive is full though, so Danny takes one of his old copies of the "Doomed" video game to the trash can. Tucker warns him that Technus is still trapped inside, but it's too late as Technus is now free from the online game, only to be stuck in the computer. He possesses it and wraps up Tucker and Sam with the wires inside, sending a laser beam towards them from the computer webcam. Danny, using the Fenton Ghostcatcher, separates Technus from the computer and does battle, trying to duplicate himself, only to create a drastically mutant version of himself. Sam and Tucker manage to leap out of the way from the laser beam though, pulling the computer's plug along the way. Technus takes this time to escape into Tucker's PDA. Danny and Sam impatiently wait for Tucker to arrive later that day. He comes in late, explaining his PDA is acting wonky (meaning weird). Fearing they'd miss the movie, Danny gets Jack to drive for them via the Fenton RV by saying a ghost is inside the movie theaters, seeing it's the fastest way to get there. Technus downloads himself to the RV from Tucker's PDA, manipulating the vehicle to his own needs. Jack pushes the eject button, setting the four free. Danny then goes ghost and fights the new Technus 2.0 who has completely taken over the Fenton RV. He easily defeats Danny and flies off. Back in his room, Danny brings the Fenton Ghostcatcher, deciding to have both a fun time and to save the world. With it, Danny uses it to regain his humanity, but also splits himself in half. Super Danny is now Danny's responsiple side,while Fun Danny has no sense of responsibility. Super Danny is seen in the news viewed by Jack, Maddie, and Jazz while at the same time Fun Danny walks in on the Fenton household, confusing Jazz. Seeing Danny not care about ghosts, Jack promptly follows his son to get him interest. At an amusement park in the pier, Fun Danny (and his friends) goof off some more until they witness Super Danny fighting Technus (who's been recharging all night). Jack then arrives and takes Danny inside the Specter Speeder, trying to get Fun Danny to aim for Super Danny. Fun Danny "accidentally" misses and falls off the vehicle, only to be rescued by Super Danny. Technus, possessing a ghost shield around him so Super Danny cannot get through, sends Fun Danny inside him to drain his powers while his super half distracts him. Then they both push him in the water below. Seeing Fun Danny lacking responsibilities, Super Danny proceeds to fuse back together with him, only merely overshadowing him long enough until they return home where Fun Danny fights off his effect and takes his super counterpart out. Tucker and Sam decides another trip to the Ghostcatcher will pull them together, but it only makes the two look identical sans eye colors, further confusing Jazz when she witnesses two Dannys. Jack enters the room causing Tucker to hide one of the Dannys (Super Danny). Once inside, Jack orders Fun Danny to take the Ghostcatcher downstairs. After he leaves with it as does Jack, Super Danny leaves from his hiding space in his closet to meet his mother who tells her to ease Jazz who is acting weird. A wave of confusion between the two Dannys and their parents occur until the doorbell rings. Both parents rush over to it where a cop returns their water soaked RV. They take the RV's data recorder to showcase how Technus took over the vehicle. Both Dannys warn them not to plug it in, but they are too late as they do so, releasing Technus and causing him to take over the entire house which he plans to use to drain the city's power off. Both Dannys turn ghost; while Super Danny deals with saving his family and friends, Fun Danny handles Technus, however both of them have only half their own powers. After freeing his friends and family, Super Danny escapes with them until both parents cry out, wondering where Danny is. They are briefly distracted by Fun Danny long enough for Super Danny to transform back into his human form to ease his folks' worries. However, Jazz is still trapped inside, so Jack and Maddie head back inside. Technus then gets giant pipes from beneath the ground, connecting them to the Fenton household causing it to move towards the city. Both Dannys work together to fend off Technus while Tucker and Sam return with the Fenton Ghostcatcher, again separating Technus from his machinery, revealing the new Technus 2.0 in person and causing the house to stop moving. Both Dannys battle Technus while at the same time merging back together into one when he slips inside the Ghostcatcher. Using the Fenton Thermos, he then captures Technus. Tucker wonders how the merge happened when they were separated before, getting his answer when one side splits ghosts while the other side merges. Danny apologizes for the lack of a fun weekend to his friends who both reveal they did have a good time, stating they're his friends whether "kickin' back or kickin' butt". The trio are reunited with Danny's parents and Jazz who is relieved that she didn't really go nuts over seeing two Dannys. They all gather around the edge of the rooftop, overlooking the beautiful view before them. Allusions *'Title': An identity crisis is an internal conflict of and search for identity. *Super-Danny speaks in alliteration, a possible reference to Batman, Superman and other comic book superheroes. *This episode is a possible allusion to a Bewitched episode, "Divided He Falls" where Samantha zaps up a "Fun Darrin" and a "Working Darrin", eventually fixing it by telling the two that the "first one through the door gets his wish" (one wanted to party and the other wanted to go home). Both of the Darrins ran into the door, fusing them back together. Trivia/Goofs *Several places and things in this episode are named after writers from the show: **Hart Chips--Butch Hartman **Sib and Marty's House-o-Tools--Sib Ventress and Marty Isenberg **Marmel Multiplex--Steve Marmel *Incidentally, despite Technus's short appearance in "Reign Storm", this episode takes place after since he was still trapped in the "Doomed" video game from "Teacher of the Year". If you notice, Technus was still in his form from "Teacher of the Year" in "Reign Storm", making his appearance in "Reign Storm" to be a possible goof. *When the Ghost Catcher was first shown in the episode "What You Want", Ghost Danny is able to morph/rejoin with Human Danny again without any extraneous effort; however, in this episode, when Super Danny tries to morph with Fun Danny, the latter merely gets overshadowed by the former. *When Danny flew through the Ghostcatcher the separation sequence is similar to when he received his powers shown in "Memory Blank". *A running gag occurs in this episode whenever Technus sees a picture--causing him to draw glasses and mustaches on it. *When Danny spilts himself, his ghost half's hair and cape constantly wave as if there was wind - even when there's no wind at all. Category:episodes